


nortdrew moment because cope

by yeoguui



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: Identity V - Freeform, M/M, Nortdrew - Freeform, andrew kreiss | grave keeper - Freeform, helena adams | the minds eye, helenatracy if you squint, mary | bloody queen - Freeform, norton campbell | prospector - Freeform, tracy reznik | mechanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoguui/pseuds/yeoguui
Summary: help nortdrew are my only source of emotion also hurt/comfort go brrruhh cw for sensory overloads, self deprecated speech, excessive apologising, slight gore ??
Kudos: 21





	nortdrew moment because cope

norton had always known andrew to be an anxious person. after what he’d been through, it made sense. the white haired boy seemed to be constantly on edge, with outbursts of crying or yelling at slight inconvenience. norton never blamed his boyfriend or got upset. even if andrew came with intense emotions, he still loved him all the same. 

the sunrise broke through norton’s bedroom window in the manor. the prospector squinted as it shone into his eyes, stinging them a little as he was still half asleep. norton felt a small rustle to his side and looked over. andrew kriess, his boyfriend, was snuggled into the nook between his arm and his chest. he fit almost perfectly there, like two pieces of a puzzle. andrew looked very peaceful as he slept. norton liked that. the white haired man always had a worry crease upon his brow, and it made norton worry. he just wished his boyfriend was able to relax. he deserved to relax. life had been so hard on him. and now he wasn’t here, in the manor, running for his life every other day from literal dead people. life in the manor wasn’t difficult, it was just the matches that were excruciating. the only complaint norton had about living in the manor was how if he was say, walking around at night minding his own business, and suddenly his heart would start beating like hell and he wouldn’t feel panic like he was dying. but it would only be michiko and mary out on their nightly walk together. norton wished the panic and terror stayed inside the matches, and didn’t extend to his home life and private time. 

norton was snapped out of his thoughts by a shift from beside him. andrew was slowly waking up. norton looked down as the man stirred slightly, and lifted his hand to rub his eyes.   
‘good morning andrew’ norton smiled gently at his boyfriend. 

‘ah, good morning norton’ andrew smiled back. ‘have you been up for long?’  
norton stretched his arms up and groaned.   
‘not for too long, don’t worry about it. did you sleep alright dear?’  
andrew blushes slightly at the petname norton gave him. it was his favourite. made him feel like an old married couple. he liked that.   
‘yes i did..’ andrew looked at the man lovingly. ‘i always sleep well when i’m with you’

norton could cry, but he shan’t. that would be a bit embarassing. norton loved andrew so much it made him a bit sad sometimes, he wished they met under better circumstances. 

‘do you have any matches today?’ andrew asked, reaching up to place a hand against norton’s cheek, and gently rubbed a thumb against his face.   
‘yes actually!’ norton exclaimed, a hint of nervousness in his voice. he always got nervous for matches. ‘we have... one together today actually.’ 

andrews head cocked upwards to look at nortons eyes.   
‘we.. do?’ norton nodded in return.   
andrew was glad to have norton with him today. he always felt more confident with norton around, and it helps him perform better in matches. 

‘don’t worry about it my love, we’ll be just fine okay?’ norton smiled a bright smile at the other man, who flashed a little grin in return.   
norton stretched again, and kissed his boyfriend quickly before he went to get out of bed.   
andrew pouted as the cool air hit him, devoid of his human pillow. 

‘come on andrew, we need to get ready. better to get it overwith as soon and as smooth as we can.’  
norton outstretched a hand to andrew, who took it calmly. 

————————————

norton and andrew sat together in the waiting room. helena and tracy sat to the side of them, having a conversation between themselves. andrew was curious of how they felt about eachother, because he always saw tracy look at helena differently than other people. he used to peoplewatch in the manor often, trying to get used to the cluster of emotions around him. he never was good with people, so why not observe and learn. 

norton squeezed andrews hand as the match countdown came to an end.   
‘be safe, okay?’ the prospector whispered and the grave keeper squeezed his hand back as a reply. 

the glass broke and andrew for found himself standing in the red church map. he felt familiarity yet a strange uncomfortable feeling whenever he was here. it made it hard to concentrate. however he did note that this map was good for digging. 

he ran to the nearest cipher machine and began to decode, checking every once in a while if anyone has sent any messages or gotten hurt. 

about halfway through his cipher he heard tracy yell.   
‘the hunter is near me!’  
mary was chasing after the mechanic. her high heeled shoes clicking against the ground as she moved.   
in the corner of his eye andrew saw helena complete a cipher. helena looked like she was contemplating something.   
she walked over to andrew and helped him finish his cipher faster. 2 down. 3 to go. 

as they were decoding helena was mumbling to herself.. almost angrily?   
andrew saw her run to the side and take a sharp inhale, before slamming her cane against the earth with such a great force.   
‘great strength for such a small girl’ andrew made a mental note to never upset her.   
‘she’s over there’ helena said, pointing to another side of the map.   
mary now knew helenas whereabouts.  
andrew thinks that helena is going to use herself as a distraction. he opens his mouth to warn helena about her safety but before he could say anything a pained yell is heard from across the map.   
‘tracy!!’ helena cried out to the mechanic.   
tracy had been terror shocked by mary, or at least it looked like that’s what happened. 

andrew looked to helena, who was already making her way to tracy, who was being chaired by mary at the moment.   
‘helena, i’m the rescue! what are you doing?’ andrew yelled to her, but the blind girl ignored him and she moved as quick as she could towards the direction of tracy. 

andrew took out his shovel and ran towards the chair aswell, helena albeit was a good diversion for him to get a solid rescue. he saw helena run to the chair and go in to rescue tracy. andrew noted helena’s worry and demeanour and concluded that. fear for tracy had clouded her rational thoughts. helena was taking a risk, it wasn’t going to be an easy rescue for her. 

andrew watched as tracy’s chair lit up just as helena was about to untie her.   
helena stepped back in suprise at the noise, and mary took the opportunity to strike.   
she stabbed helena in the back with her mirror shard, and helena cried out, running in the opposite direction.   
andrew noted to stay near. helena was a good at kiting, but andrew needed to stay close. 

norton had decided one and a half ciphers by this point. one and a half left to go.   
andrew smiled slightly with pride. he knows this was not the time to be happy, but he was glad his boyfriend hadn’t been hurt and was decoding well. 

helena eventually got downed while vaulting a window. andrew stayed in her vicinity but mary was camping again. 

suddenly, andrew got a terrible feeling.   
it felt like his head would explode.   
it was a mix of paranoia, being overwhelmed and anxious and afraid and angry all at once.   
andrew felt sick and his vision blurred.   
but he had to rescue helena.   
he ran towards the chair.   
mary’s shoes clicked as she patrolled the area.   
andrews jagged breath and heartbeat pounded in his ears.   
norton popped the second last cipher.   
helena grunted as she struggled in the chair.   
the shovel fell to the ground as andrew began to dig.   
being above the ground was too much. he was glad to have a slight break even if it was just for a few seconds now.  
he broke through next to helena’s chair, and all the senses of being above ground hit him at once.   
too much light, too much sound.   
he fumbled over his fingers as he tried to get helena out. he couldn’t see. he couldn’t hear.   
in the ringing of his ears, he heard norton’s voice through the commotion. 

‘look out andrew!’

andrew hesitated. 

a mirror shard sunk into his back and he fell to the ground. 

helena’s chair lit up and shook violently as she was sent back to the manor.   
‘i’m so sorry andrew!!’ she yelled to him. 

but andrew couldn’t reply. the ringing in his ears and the pain in his head became too much and he began to cry. 

mary tied him to the balloons, slightly confused why the man was crying. she hadn’t even hurt him that badly. at least she thought she didn’t. 

as mary tied a shaking andrew to a chair norton began to make his way towards andrew. 

that was, until he heard andrew painfully yell to him. 

‘don’t rescue me!’

as much as it hurt norton, he knew it was his best chance to leave him.   
norton watched as andrew flew into the sky. his heart hurt watching it. he knew how much it scared andrew. 

he found the dungeon near one of the ciphers and hopped in, mary hadn’t seen him yet.   
a sinking feeling entered norton’s heart as he jumped into the dungeon. he hoped andrew was okay. 

—————————

norton walked into his bedroom. it was dark and quiet. he went to turn the light on when he heard a shaky voice from the darkness.   
‘don’t..’   
norton retracted his hand from the light switch.   
‘a-andrew?’ he whispered ‘where are you, i can’t see you?’

‘follow my voice’ andrew almost whispered back, and norton stuck his hand out towards the sound.   
he felt the fabric of andrews clothing.   
what was andrew doing sitting in the dark?

‘i should turn on the light. i need to s-‘ norton started to say, before andrew cut him off.   
‘you can’t.’  
norton began to worry.   
‘why?’

‘the light.. it’s-‘ andrew stuttered. ‘it’s too much.’  
‘andrew what? what are you talking about? are you okay?  
norton was very concerned now. he had never seen his boyfriend act this way. 

‘the light, the sound, everything, i can’t do it. i can’t do it norton it’s too much. everything’s too much i can’t do this.’  
andrew had begun to cry at this point. norton didn’t really know what was happening, he just wanted his love to be safe. 

‘i failed today.’ andrews choked sob came out into the darkness.   
‘what? no- no! you didn’t, don’t say that y-‘  
andrew cut norton off once again. 

‘i did. i failed. i couldn’t do it. it was too hard i could handle it. and i failed, and i disappointed you, and you probably hate me and never want to speak to me again, and helena will be upset i didn’t save her and threw the match and tracy will blame me for not being able to keep her safe because in the rescue and everything is my fault and i’m a failure and i don’t deserve any of you and i’m a monster and i ruined everything and i c-‘

‘woah! woah, woah, woah!! andrew please breathe for a second you haven’t breathed in like a minute and a half, please slow down my love’   
norton placed his forehead against andrews.   
‘slow down andrew.. you’re not..’ be began. ‘you’re not the monster you think you are. what happened today isn’t your fault. i don’t know exactly what’s happening with you but if there’s anything i can do to help, i beg of you to tell me. i hate seeing you so distraught.’

andrew anxiously took a breath and apologised.   
‘i’m sorry for behaving this way. you don’t need to see me like this. i’m not weak.’  
norton shushed him.   
‘everyone’s weak sometimes andy, it’s what makes us human. you shouldn’t punish yourself for feeling.   
you’re okay, and you’re safe here with me now i promise. everything is going to be just fine. we can relax for a few days, we don’t have any matches for the rest of the week.’  
norton placed a hand behind andrews head and began to pet his hair. he knew andrew liked when he did that. he felt andrew immediately relax his muscles and lean onto norton more, and his breathing slow and become more orderly.   
‘you’re overwhelmed and that’s okay. we can just go to sleep for the night. i’ll hold you close and keep you safe i promise. you’ll feel better in the morning dear.’ norton whispered against andrews face. 

‘okay..’ andrew gave a small reply, his voice strained from previous crying. 

norton helped the grave keeper off the floor, and helped him undress and get into the prospectors bed.   
the two cuddled against eachother. andrew once again fitting perfectly, his head against norton’s chest and nortons arms around the white haired mans thin body.   
andrew felt safe here, for the first time all day since the morning, he felt safe and content.  
‘n-norton?’ he whispered.   
‘hm?’  
‘i love you, and i’m sorry for being a burden to you like this’  
norton lifted andrews head and tilted it towards his own.   
‘youre never a burden to me andrew. i love you too’  
norton kissed the man gently and raised one of his hands to pet the back of andrews hair.   
norton waited for andrew to fall asleep before doing the same. 

————————

haha gay people lol cara i hope this was satisfactory.


End file.
